Alumna ignis
by starck29
Summary: La fille du feu ... Qui est-elle en réalité ? Elle avait vécu l'enfer pour finalement se relever de ces cendres. Personne ne connaissait toute son histoire, personne. Découvrons-là ensemble.
1. Vies différentes

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Enfin ! Ceci est un secret santa, mon premier, elle conte l'histoire de Ginny à travers ces 8 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, à toi aussi Owlmemaybe. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite ( ou grande d'ailleurs ) review et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Vies différentes**

Ginny venait encore de se réveiller en sursaut en pleurant. Depuis la fin de sa première année d'étude à Poudlard, elle refaisait toujours les mêmes cauchemars. Elle revoyait Harry combattre Tom. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie.

Cette nuit là, quelqu'un se réveilla dans la même maison, alarmé par des pleurs. Il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre. Il savait donc désormais à qui appartenaient ces sanglots. Ils devaient très certainement s'agir de ceux de sa petite sœur, Ginny. Le gryffondor sortit tout doucement de la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Il savait déjà ce qui avait provoqué ce nouveau cauchemar chez sa jeune sœur Il entra dans la chambre de la future deuxième année et dès qu' elle le vit, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Le gryffondor lui dit : « Calme toi Ginny, je suis là maintenant

-C'était horrible Georges, je le revoyais et puis..., elle éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots

-Ce n'est pas le premier n'est ce pas?

-Non...depuis qu'Harry m'a libéré, je...

-Je m'en doutais petite sœur.. »

Georges resta auprès de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis il la réinstalla sur son lit. IL se doutait depuis quelques jours qu'elle ne dormait plus beaucoup.

Non loin de là, enfin pas si prêt que ça tout de même, un garçon de 12 ans venait de se réveiller après un cauchemar similaire à celui de la dernière des Weasley. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'avait aucun grand frère pour la consoler. Non, il se rendormit donc pour quelques heures avant d'entendre sa tante tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre et enlever le verrou qui l'enfermait la nuit. Il regrettait Poudlard, ses amis dont il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle depuis une semaine et Hagrid. Leur vie était bien différente.


	2. Le bal de Nöel

**Le bal de Noël**

Ginny était entrée en troisième année deux mois plus tôt et elle venait de voir sa vie s'écrouler. Peu de gens savaient vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry Potter. Ces parents devaient probablement s'en douter et puis il y avait Luna. Elle n'avait jamais su comment et ne le saurait sûrement jamais mais Luna avait un don pour ce qui était d'avoir tes intuitions. Elle savait que c'était elle qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets, alors qu'elle était possédée par Tom. Luna l'avait tout de suite sut et Ginny était persuadée que jamais un professeur n'aurait ébruité cette histoire, même pas Rogue. Quant à Harry et son frère, c'était impossible. Ce mystère était entier. Et puis sa deuxième année fut plus calme, pour elle en tous les cas. Et puis il y avait eu sa troisième année et la sélection d'Harry pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry allait encore une fois devoir risquer sa vie mais pas pour la sauver cette fois, en tous les cas, elle l'espérait. Elle quitta la grande salle dès qu'elle le put. Son départ ne passa pas inaperçu pour une certaine blonde de serdaigle. Elle se leva quelques secondes après son amie et la suivit jusqu'à la salle abandonnée au troisième étage. Toute cette aile du château était abandonnée sur les troisième et quatrième étage. Luna savait que son amie se sentait mal. Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à voir l'homme qu'elle aimait risquer sa vie dans ce tournoi. Encore moins après l'incident de la coupe de feu. Luna la retrouva dans l'une des salles de classe abandonnées. Elle s'exerçait au sortilège de chauve-furie. Ce sort avait le don de l'épuiser en quelques minutes. Il était devenu sa marque de fabrique durant sa première année. Luna sortit alors de son sac la seule autre chose capable de calmer la gryffondor : un jeu d'échec. Luna avait appris à jouer avec Severus. En effet, le directeur de serpentard était proche de ses parents et lui avait appris à jouer avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Malgré leurs rapports presque amicaux, le maître des potions la traitait comme n'importe quel élève n'étant pas à serpentard durant les cours et à Poudlard.

Ginny s'écroula à terre, épuisée par son sort. Elle remarqua Luna à ce moment là, ainsi que le jeu d'échec. Et sans un mot, les deux troisième année l'une en face de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Leurs parties étaient toujours très stratégiques. Luna avait appris à jouer avec Severus et Ginny avec son plus jeune frère Ron;deux stratèges hors pair. Finalement, la partie se solda par une triple répétition. Elles se connaissaient désormais par cœur, ce qui rendait les parties encore plus intéressantes. C'était une bataille de stratégie pure où les coups approximatifs étaient synonymes de défaites.

Ginny ressortit de la salle abandonnée épuisée et calme. Luna avait cet effet là sur elle. Au fil des mois, elle était devenu plus qu'une amie pour elle, c'était sa confidente.

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, après qu'Harry est réussi la première tâche, Ginny avait accepté l'invitation de Neville. Elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie sans essayer toujours d'attirer l'attention d'Harry. Neville était venu la voir à la fin de son cours de potion et après qu'ils aient discuté quelques minutes Neville lui demanda : « As tu un cavalier pour le bal?

-Neville, les élèves en dessous de la quatrième année ne peuvent pas y aller

-Si Ginny mais uniquement si ils sont accompagnés par un élève plus âgé. Alors Ginny Weasley, veux tu aller au bal de Noël avec moi?

-Oui Neville avec plaisir. »

Et puis le grand soir était arrivé. Ginny était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Neville avait un costume très proche de celui d'Harry. Ils commencèrent à danser juste après les champions et ce jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Elle avait vu le trio d'or se disputer comme à leur habitude depuis quelques mois mais ne s'en était pas préoccupé. C'était son premier bal et elle ne laisserait personne le gâcher. Elle avait par contre aperçu Luna aux bras de Georges. Il faudra qu'elle discute d'une chose ou deux avec son frère.


	3. Histoire d'un soir

**Histoire d'un soir**

Depuis la nomination de Rogue en tant que directeur, une véritable résistance intérieur s'était organisée à partir de la salle sur demande. Ginny en était devenue la reine, la fille du feu comme certains lions aimaient l'appeler. Rogue avait lui aussi ses hommes, de vaillants serpentards pour la plupart. Ginny avait pris l'habitude de réfléchir à la situation comme à une partie d'échecs. Une partie dont elle était la reine blanche face à Rogue, le roi noir. Elle avait identifié les pièces noires principales : les Carrow, Malefoy, Parkinson, Rusard et Nott. Ce dernier était un serpentard particulièrement discret mais redoutable. La gryffondor en avait eu la certitude après la dispute qui avait opposé les deux jumelles Carrow, les nièces des deux professeur. Pour tous les habitants du château, les jumelles étaient le symbole de l'unité. D'après Astoria Greengrass, leur amie commune, le nom de Nott était sorti pendant la dispute. Ginny le craignait depuis;pour elle, Hestia et Flora Carrow avaient été les personnes les plus proches l'une de l'autre qu'elle connaisse. Et elle craignait une personne capable de les séparer. Mais elle avait quelques alliés proches aussi : Neville, Seamus, Astoria, Susan, Luna et Lavande. Cette dernière et elle avaient finalement enterré la hache de guerre. Tous attendaient la même chose à Gryffondor : le retour d'Harry. Elle encore plus que les autres, elle l'attendrai. Pour toujours et à jamais aurait pu dire une autre voix. Mais hélas, plus les mois avançaient et plus le nombre d'absents augmentaient. A part à serpentard, les élèves manquants se multipliaient. Poufsouffle n'est plus qu'une maison fantôme et gryffondor n'était pas loin de la rejoindre. Il ne restait plus que 3 élèves dont Susan chez les blaireaux.

Un soir de mi-décembre, alors qu'elle rentrait de son cours de potions, Ginny entendit quelqu'un pleurer à chaudes larmes dan le couloir. Elle suivit les pleurs jusqu'à une salle de classe inoccupée au premier étage. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte et découvrit que la salle de classe avait été transformée en une magnifique chambre, sobre et morne. Il y avait un immense lit à l'opposé de la porte. Ginny vit une élève allongée sur le lit en train de pleurer. Elle reconnue tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Elle vit la serpentard se retourner vers elle avant de quitter son lit et de hurler :« qu'est ce que tu fais ici Weasley ?

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer, je ne serai pas venue si j'avais que c'était toi …

-Alors dégage !, hurla la septième année »

Ginny s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Pansy murmura d'une voix faible :« Il te manque à toi aussi n'est ce pas ? »

Mais Ginny ne lui répondit pas. Elle quitta la salle du premier étage pour rejoindre la grande salle et le dîner. Durant le repas, la fille du feu remarqua l'absence de la préfète en chef à la table des serpents. Les derniers mots de la serpentard l'avait rendue perplexe, est ce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle aussi l'aime ? Non la princesse des serpents ne pouvait pas l'aimer lui, c'était impensable. Mais alors qui ? Elle fut distraite toute la soirée et à la fin de la réunion de l'AD, Luna lui demanda : « Tu n'étais pas avec nous ce soir … Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien Luna, c'est personnel

-Ça concerne Parkinson ?

\- …

-Juste une intuition

-Je les aime de moins en moins tes intuitions.

-J'avais raison alors … La salle du premier étage ?

-Oui, il faudra que tu me confie ton secret un jour

-Un jour...mais tu devrais lui parler.

-Tu penses aussi qu'elle et Harry … ? »

Le visage de Luna s'illumina d'un sourire encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle répondit à son amie : « Mais non voyons, c'est son petit ami à elle qui lui manque !

-Qui ? demanda Ginny

-Tu es vraiment aveugle ou tu fais exprès ? Elle aime Drago depuis toujours !

-C'est encore une intuition ? »

-Pas que Ginny,ça crève les yeux !

-Je ne lui parlerai pas Luna. »

Les semaines étaient passées puis les mois...Luna n'était jamais revenue après Noël. Et Ginny se montrait de plus en plus prudente depuis le manoir Malefoy. Et un jour d'avril, Ginny passait par le premier étage quand elle entendit des sanglots. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Pansy et la découvrit encore une fois en pleurs. Elle prit l'initiative de s'approcher de la serpentard et lui demanda gentiment :« Que se passe t-il Parkinson ?

-Dégage Weasley !

-Vu ton état, certainement pas et pour répondre à ta question de l'autre jour : oui il me manque. »

-Mes parents ont conclus un mariage arrangé avec les Nott en décembre.

-Et maintenant ?

-Greengrass a coincé Drago et l'a forcé à l'épouser.

-Laquelle ? demanda la fille du feu

-La serpentarde, elle m'a pris mon Drago

-Pas forcément, comment a-t-elle fait ?

-Le serment inviolable … Il est obligé d'épouser Greengrass.

-Une Greengrass ?

-Oui ! Pas une Parkinson, Weasley !

-Je veux dire, ce n'est pas obligatoirement Daphnée Greengrass ?

-Non, je ne ….Veux tu dire qu'il me reste une chance ?

-Non Parkinson, avec tes parents s'en est finit de votre amour. Mais Drago peut encore échapper à Daphnée.

-Astoria ? demanda la brune

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Plus qu'avec Daphnée … merci Weasley

-De quoi ?

-De me permettre d'espérer une meilleure femme pour celui que j'aime

-C'est ce que font les Gryffondor, Parkinson, ils s'entraident.

-Tu remercieras Potter

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny

-Pour avoir aussi bien choisi sa petite amie

-Tu lui diras toi même »

Ginny s'en alla, laissant cette histoire reposer en paix. L'histoire d un soir, ce serait leur secret. Pour toujours, personne ne le saurait.


	4. Réconfort de minuit

**Réconfort de minuit**

Ginny venait t'entamer sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Harry était lui aussi revenu;à la différence de Ron et d'Hermione. Le premier était resté aider leur frère aine à la boutique de farces et attrapes, et la gryffondor avait passé ses ASPICS en candidate libre et venait d'entrer au ministère de la magie. Luna avait réussi par un miracle sans nom à ne pas redoubler sa sixième année. Tout comme Malefoy, qui avait par conséquent quitté Poudlard pour toujours. Dean était revenu pour faire sa septième année. Mais les plus gros changements venaient de l'équipe enseignante. Entre les morts et les départs en retraite, nombre de postes avait changé. C'était une nouvelle école pour un nouveau départ.

directrice : Minerva McGonagall

directeur adjoint, directeur de serdaigle et professeur de sortilèges : Fillius Flitwick

directeur de gryffondor et professeur d'histoire de la magie : Cuthbert Binns

directeur de serpentard et professeur de potions : Horace Slughorn

directrice de Poufsouffle et professeur de botanique : Pomona Chourave

professeur de vol : Gwenog Jones

professeur de métamorphoses : Bill Weasley

professeur de DFCM : Isis Rosier

professeur de soins aux créatures magiques : Rubeus Hagrid

professeur de d'astronomie : Aurora Sinistra

professeur d'étude des moldus : Andromeda Tonks

professeur d'études des runes : Bathshelda Bablling

professeur d'arithmancie : Septina Vector

professeur de divination : Firenze

Le lendemain de la rentrée, Luna retrouva Ginny et Harry dans la salle sur demande. Ils étaient les trois derniers du premier cercle de l'AD et presque les derniers membres tout court, la plupart étant de l'année d'Harry. Ginny et Luna étaient toutes deux préfètes, les deux préfets en chef étant Dean Thomas et Hannah Abbot. Ils n'avaient pas pu revenir à Poudlard l'année précédente, étant tous les deux nés moldus. Luna et Ginny avaient particulièrement souffert du régime de terreur des Carrow. Elles connaissaient les dégâts causés chez certains. Il y avait même eu une tentative de suicide. C'était le professeur Chourave qui l'avait retrouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'était donc sans surprise que la nuit suivante, Ginny fut réveillée par un hurlement venant de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Elle avait demandé au professeur McGonagall à ce que sa chambre soit placée à côté de celles des plus jeunes. Elle se souvenait de ses cauchemars suite à sa première année, et celle de certaines élèves avaient été bien pire. Alors, elle voulait être là pour eux, elle avait eu Georges cet été là mais certains n'avaient pas de grands frère. Jimmy Peaks, l'autre préfet devait avoir le même problème. Elle sortit de sa chambre et toqua à la porte d'à côté. C'était celle des deuxième années, les plus jeunes, a avoir connu les Carrow. Elle envoya un patronus à la directrice en vitesse juste avant qu'une élève ne lui ouvre. C'était Maiya, une fillette brune qui n'avait presque pas souffert avec les Carrow. Elle connaissait la personne à l'origine de ce hurlement : Natalia. Elles n'étaient que deux dans cette chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit de Natalia et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle savait ce que Natalia avait vécu. Elle se souvenait de l'endoloris de Nott et de Greengrass aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes la fille aux cheveux blancs arrêta de pleurer. Ginny lui demanda alors : « Natalia, peux tu me montrer ton cauchemar ?

-Comment ? demanda la deuxième année

-Laisse moi faire et ne résiste pas ! Légilimens ! »

Ginny entra dans les souvenirs de la fillette de 12 ans et chercha le bon. Natalia ne cherchait pas à résister. Elle trouva au bout de quelques minutes ce qu'elle cherchait. Natalia avait revécu la torture des deux serpentards lors d'un des cours d'Amycus Carrow. Elle ressortit ensuite de son esprit et vit la deuxième année verser une larme. Elle la conduisit chez la directrice. La septième année n'était pas sure que l'infirmière saurait soigner la plus jeune des deux. Finalement, la directrice décida de laisser Natalia continuer les cours mais avec plusieurs potions prescrites par Mme Pomfresh et l'aide de Ginny. La rousse avait accepté de prendre sa jeune camarade sous son aile.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny retrouva Luna dans la salle sur demande. La blonde lui demanda dans un murmure : « Comment va Natalia ? »

-Encore tes intuitions ? Elle va mieux mais je m'inquiète pour elle

-Je sais Ginny, je le ressens.

-De l'empathie … Mais comment connais tu son prénom ? »

-Les tableaux Ginny, Armando Dippet l'a dit à celui du chevalier en armure, qui l'a dit à celui en face de la salle sur demande. Le moine gras l'a entendu et répété au tableau de Rowena Serdaigle qui de trouve dans son bureau secret et Rowena me l'a dit.

-En une nuit ?

-Et encore ils ont été lents par rapport à d'habitude je trouve.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et que t'ont dit d'autres les tableaux ?

-La nomination de Parkinson en tant qu'assistante de Slughorn et l'internement de l'aînée des Greengrass à Sainte Mangouste après qu'elle ait tenté de tuer sa sœur i jours.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas mais ça a à voir avec Malefoy il me semble.

-L'année risque d'être longue... »


	5. Emilie Dursley

**Émilie Dursley**

Les années avaient passés depuis l'entrée de Lily à Poudlard. Finalement, la maison des blaireaux lui allait comme un gant. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de se rapprocher d'un certain serpentard. La guerre était peut-être finie depuis plus de 20 ans, mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Même avec une serpentarde et amante de Drago Malefoy comme directrice. Sa femme était morte quelques années plus tôt et il ne s'était jamais remarié depuis à cause de son serment inviolable. Lily Luna Potter était en sixième année à présent. Elle ne voyait plus Scorpius qu'uniquement durant les sorties à Pré-au-lard. Ses deux frères avaient déjà quitter l'école et très peu de gens recevaient encore des nouvelles de James. Et Albus était entré comme remplacent chez les canons de Chudley. Et puis une chose était arrivée : une lettre. Elle était de Dudley, le cousin d'Harry. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Pétunia avait fini par comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas qu'un des ces êtres anormaux qu'elle haïssait tant, c'était aussi le fils de Lily. Ça n'effacerait jamais tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, mais ils avaient put s'expliquer. Et à défaut d'avoir une vraie relation de famille, Harry et Pétunia entretenaient au moins une relation cordiale. Concernant Dursley sr. et jr. par contre, rien n'avait pas changé.

La lettre donnait rendez-vous à Harry au 4 privet drive, little Whining. Lorsqu'Harry revint de son '' rendez-vous '' , il était perturbé, et Ginny s'en était bien rendue compte. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de dîner, Ginny lui proposa alors l'une des seuls choses capable de le détendre et de lui faire oublier ses soucis : une partie d'échec. Ginny avait un bon niveau et Harry et elle se connaissaient par cœur, ce ne serait donc pas qu'une histoire de stratégie. Juste après avoir perdu sa reine, Harry finit parler et lui dit : « Gin', tu te souviens des Dursley ? »

Ginny s'en souvenait très bien. Elle les avaient rencontrés une seule fois : au mariage de Dudley et de Bégonia. Pétunia les avaient invités, dans l'une de ses tentatives pour former une famille. L'ex-gryffondore lui répondit : « Pourquoi ?

-Dudley et Bégonia ont eu une fille, une sorcière … Ils veulent que je la prenne avec moi sinon ils la mettent à l'orphelinat

-Ils ne peuvent tout de même pas faire ça à leur propre enfant ?

-C'est les Dursley Gin', à quoi tu t'attend franchement ?

-Et ta tante ?

-Elle est morte il y a deux semaines

-Ils ne t'ont même pas …

-Non Gin'

-Les sales rats. Et après c'est nous les êtres anormaux et cruels ?

-Tu sais Gin', lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai toujours rêvé que …

-Peu importe ton choix Harry, je serais toujours là.

-Notre choix Ginny.

-Et les enfants ? demanda la fille du feu

-James est en Roumanie, avant au Brésil ? Ou après ? Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas prêt de revenir. Albus est très prit par son équipe, et nous ne voyons Lily que trois mois par ans. Nous leur expliquerons mais leur avis ne rentre pas en ligne de compte.

-Tu as raison Harry, nous ne les voyons quasiment plus maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vive ce que j'ai vécu chez eux.

-Alors vas-y Harry, va chercher notre nouvelle fille.

-Merci de me comprendre Ginny. »

Et puis finalement, Émilie Potter avait changé de vie. Mise à part James, les autres l'avait acceptée et adoptée.

Mais durant les vacances suivantes, alors que toute la famille avait était réunie, Émilie manquait à l'appel. Elle avait énormément souffert de l'abandon de ses parents, en plus du rejet de James. Lily Luna était montée à l'étage voir ce qui pouvait bien retenait la dernière des Potter. Elle entendit un sanglot venant de la chambre de la blonde. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte, et la découvrit, pleurant sur son lit. Elle s'approcha d'elle, s'assis sur le lit et la pris dans ces bras pour la consoler. Elle se doutait de ce qui avait mis sa petite sœur dans cet état. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrêta de pleurer et Lily lui demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, petite sœur ?

-Vous êtes tous en famille, et moi …

-Tu fais partie de notre famille Émilie, peu importe ce qu'en diras James, tu m'entend ?

-Oui Lily

-Je te laisse te préparer maintenant, nous t'attendons en bas Émilie

-Merci, grande sœur »

Émilie Potter allait à présent fêter son premier Noël, avec des gens qui l'aiment, et Lily. Ginny rangea son oreille à rallonge et sortit de la pièce adjacente à la chambre de la fillette de 8 ans. Il y avait un trou dans le mur, caché par un meuble mais permettant de faire passer une oreille à rallonge. C'était les jumeaux et elle qui l'avaient fait des années plus tôt. L'ancienne chambre de Sirius servait aussi de bureaux pour quelques membres de l'ordre. Et les trois Weasley avaient essayer de les espionner. Mais Remus les avaient senti. Depuis c'était devenu la chambre d'Émilie. Ginny ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la fierté envers sa fille aînée à ce moment-là.


	6. Le temps des malheurs

**Le temps des malheurs**

En l'espace d'une semaine, Ginny avait vu de événements majeur bousculer sa vie. Le premier avait été l'entrée d'Émilie à Poudlard, parmi les serpentards. Drago avait rit intérieurement pendant des jours rien qu'en y repensant. Une Weasley, du côté de sa mère, à serpentard. Drago était persuadé que le choixpeau ne se trompait jamais, la preuve que si. Il avait trouvé cela logique pour Albus Severus Potter, il portait le nom de son parrain et était devenu l'ami de Scorpius avant la répartition. Mais pour Émilie Potter, une née-moldue en plus. En effet, Drago n'ignorait pas l'origine d'Émilie Potter. Il savait pour l'adoption du survivant, de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

La deuxième chose était arrivée en fin de semaine, quelques jours après l'entrée de la dernière des Potter à Poudlard. Et cela avait forcé Ginny à se rendre en urgence chez les Malefoy. Heureusement pour elle, Drago était absent lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte et c'est Pansy qui lui ouvrit. La colère de la lionne retomba en voyant son amie et elle lui demanda : « Scorpius est là ?

-Tu as essayé chez ta fille ?

-Il l'a quitté Pansy.

-Oui. Attend quoi ? Comment ça quitté ?

-Quitté comme d ans rupture Pansy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien Pansy, c'est pour ça que je suis là

-Entre Ginny, je vais contacter Drago par cheminette. »

Après la mort d'Astoria Malefoy et de Nott, Pansy et Drago ont commencés à sortir ensemble. Ils ne se marreraient probablement jamais à cause de Daphnée mais cette nouvelle vie semblait leur convenir. Pansy était une femme heureuse et épanouie, elle enseignait les potions à temps partiel à Durmstrang. Elle avait aussi un petit atelier de potions sur le chemin de traverse, avec les jumelles Carrow. Ginny s'était installée dans le salon et fut rapidement rejointe par Pansy et deux bierraubeurres. La lionne lui demanda : « Alors ?

-Drago n'en sais rien non plus, ils étaient déjà mariés ?

-Non, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux Pansy

-Comme nous, murmura Pansy

-Tu penses à un mariage arrangé ?

-Impossible Ginny, Drago et moi haïssons ce genre de pratiques

-Et Astoria ? demanda Ginny

-Je ne sais pas, elle aurait conclu avec une autre famille un mariage arrangé avant sa mort ? Et avec qui ?

-Ce serait possible ?

-En théorie oui, lui dit Pansy, mais avec qui ?

-Quelle famille voudrait du prestige des Malefoy ?

-À part les Black, Parkinson et Nott, toutes les autres familles le voudrait. Avec notre fortune aussi.

-Et pourquoi pas ces trois-là ?

-Les Black sont morts, pour les Parkinson c'est déjà fait depuis que le testament de Drago est en ma faveur. Et les Nott n'ont plus d'héritiers depuis mon mariage avec lui.

-Ça laisse encore beaucoup de familles possibles uniquement chez les sang-purs. Il faut aussi exclure les Weasley et les Potter, Pansy.

-Non Ginny, pas les Potter. N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas que la branche d'Harry dans sa famille. Mais je suis d'accord pour les Weasley, presque tout les sang-purs le considèrent comme des traîtres à votre sang.

-Merci de m'avoir aidée Pansy, je te revaudrais ça un jour.

-J'ai autant à y gagner que toi Ginny, et puis nous sommes amis

-Amies »

Ginny rentra chez elle par poudre de cheminette et arriva dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmault. Lorsque Lily était arrivée avec ses valises en pleurs, Harry avait tout de suite envoyé un patronus-messager à Ron pour lui dire qu'il prenait sa journée sans donner de raison. Il ne manquerait plus que son ami débarque chez Drago pour avoir des explications. Ginny retrouva son mari dans leur chambre. À peine fut-elle rentrée qu'Harry lui demanda : « Tu as put voir Scorpius ?

-Non, il n'y avait que Pansy. Et ni elle, ni Drago ne le savait.

-Alors où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Par contre Pansy a une idée du pourquoi.

-Je t'écoute

-Elle pense qu'Astoria aurait put conclure un mariage arrangé dans le dos de Drago et de Scorpius.

-De quel genre ?

-Elle ne sait pas encore.

-Et qui ?

-N'importe quelle famille de sang-purs à part les Black, Parkinson, Nott et Weasley.

-Je vais essayer de chercher au ministère demain Gin', et je trouverai le responsable.

-Je chercherai aussi à la gazette de mon côté, Lily dort ?

-Oui enfin. J'ai mis Albus et James au courant, mais Albus le savait déjà.

-Ils ont toujours été tellement proches que ça ne m'étonne pas Harry. James a réagi comment ?

-Il n'a rien dit mais je le soupçonne de tout intérioriser, il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de rentrer.

-Et Émilie ?

-Laissons-là profiter de son année Gin' »


	7. Mouvement

**Mouvement**

Une semaine après le retour de Lily, Harry et Ginny reçurent la visite de Drago. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et le blond leur dit : « Yaxley, Dorothea Yaxley

-La fille de Corban Yaxley ? demanda Ginny

-Sa petit-fille, ainsi que celle de McNair

-Ils ne sont pas à Azkaban ? demanda à nouveau la fille du feu

-Ils se sont échappés la semaine dernière, lui répondit son mari, nous les recherchons depuis

-Mon père aussi a disparu

-Malefoy, McNair, Yaxley … et les Lestrange que nous n'avons jamais retrouvé

-Tu penses à quelque chose Harry ?

-Malheureusement oui Gin', annonce le mariage de ton fils Drago

-Harry ! hurla sa femme

-Potter a raison, si nous l'annonçons à la presse, ils penseront avoir gagné et baisseront leur garde

-Et Lily ?

-C'est un risque à prendre Gin', une fois cela fait je déploierai mes meilleurs aurors pour surveiller leur manoir »

L'annonce du mariage entre Scorpius et Dorothea fut annoncé le lendemain dans la gazette du sorcier. James rentra le même jour et essaya de remonter le moral de sa sœur, sans succès. Harry revint du bureau des aurors tard ce soir-là. Il avait fait surveiller les manoirs des évadés ainsi que leur compte chez Gringotts. Cela avait été une véritable bataille contre les gobelins. Ces derniers tenaient beaucoup à garder les comptes secrets. Des aurors menés par Dean Thomas patrouillaient aussi autour de Poudlard. La fille de Yaxley et tante de Dorothea, Brittany Yaxley, avait aussi été placée sous la protection des aurors. Il ne restait plus maintenant plus qu'à attendre. Dorothea était encore en septième année, et si elle contactait l'un de ses grands-pères, les aurors n'auraient plus qu'à le suivre et Bingo. Ginny ne savait pas encore que le plan de son mari nécessiterait d'héberger temporairement les Malefoy/Parkinson pour éviter les représailles. Il avait aussi eu carte blanche de la part de la ministre. Mais il allait falloir qu'il règle cette affaire avant les prochaines élections. Sinon il risquait de compromettre les chances d'Hermione face au magenmagot.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry revint un soir et dit à sa femme : « Nous les tenons, ils sont au manoir Malefoy dans le Whiteshire

-On y va alors ?

-Demain je les interpelle avec Drago et les autres

-Je vous accompagne

-Non Ginny, reste ici avec Lily

-Hors de question et tu le sais Harry

-Si Gin', je m'en voudrais toujours si il t'arrivait quelque chose, alors reste

-Et Dorothea ? demanda la rousse pour changer de sujet

-On attend de voir ce qu'elle va faire

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Émilie ?

-Si, c'est pour ça qu'elle arrive demain par portoloin, et Pansy viendras aussi

-Pourquoi Pansy ?

-Drago a peur des représailles

-Et Scorpius ?

-Il arrivera dés que nous l'aurons retrouvés

-Tu n'as pas peur de la réaction de Lily ?

-Émilie et toi seraient là pour la tempérer

-Tu reviendras ?

-Toujours Ginny »

Le lendemain matin, Émilie arriva comme convenu par portoloin et se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur. Harry lui avait expliqué une partie de la situation. Nul doute que la conversation qu'elles auraient serait proche de celle que Ginny surpris quelques années plus tôt, mais pas dans le même sens. Pansy arriva une petite heure plus tard, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter la maison qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Ginny leur prépara deux tasses de thé et elles s'installèrent dans le salon. Elles commencèrent à discuter et puis au bout d'un moment, Drago transplana dans la cuisine, le bras en sang. Pansy se jeta sur lui en le voyant et Ginny lui demanda : Où est Harry ?

-À Sainte-Mangouste, lui répondit Drago, Scorpius vient d'y être admis »


	8. Fin

**Fin**

Harry, Ginny et Lily transplanèrent à Sainte-Mangouste. Lors de l'attaque des aurors, le jeune Malefoy était sur place et s'était battu face à Dorothea. Il avait reçu un endoloris et plusieurs diffindo au bras. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Scorpius, les trois Potter virent que Drago, Pansy et Albus étaient déjà là. Dés qu'elle le vit, Lily se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Scorpius devait s'en sortir sans séquelles, c'était son bras gauche qui avait tout pris. Le bilan de l'opération au manoir était catastrophique par contre : Yaxley, Lucius et Dorothea étaient morts en emportant une dizaine d'aurors avec eux. Un vrai cauchemar.

Lily et Scorpius avaient fini par s'expliquer et Lily lui avait pardonné, souhaitant reprendre leur relation là ou elle s'était arrêtée. Émilie n'avait jamais rien su de cette histoire. James non plus, il était en Égypte au moment des faits. Un ans plus tard, Scorpius et Lily s'étaient mariés, et encore un ans plus tard … Camille Narcissa Malefoy était née. Et Ginny était grand-mère.

Le temps avait passé depuis sont entrés à Poudlard, 38 ans plus tôt. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.


End file.
